


Я - Человек

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомби!АУ, в которой есть немного места для любви, надежды и дружбы в последний миг. И совсем нет места для будущего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я - Человек

Сентябрь в этом году холодный и пустой, и Сеул точно такой же - серый и безмолвствующий. Чонин заваривает себе кофе - вкус отвратительный, сейчас у всего вкус отвратительный, - но выпивает залпом и даже не морщится. Солнце издевательски жизнерадостно бьет в окно, но не греет, как и многие осени до этого. Чонин совсем не хочет выходить из дома - единственная куртка порвалась еще весной. Но у него есть обязанности, он не может отлынивать.  
Затихший Сеул встречает его летающими пакетами, сломанными фонарными столбами и трещинами в асфальте. Чонин даже не обращает на них внимания - за столько времени уже надоели: все эти разбитые окна, покосившиеся дома, мусор и затхлость. Он садится в машину и едет на ближайшую станцию. Там так же пусто и тихо, как и во всем Сеуле, и есть совсем немного бензина, который Чонин вливает в свой внедорожник. Он объезжает несколько районов - скорее уже по привычке, чем по необходимости. Необходимость была год назад, когда Сеул кишел ходячими мертвецами, и еще была надежда на то, что где-то еще остались люди. Сейчас же не осталось даже мертвецов - вирус загубил их так же легко, как превратил в чудовищ. Чонин даже скучает иногда по тем временам, когда приходилось охотиться на них и спасаться, - он делал хоть что-то. Зомби свалились окончательно замертво в мае, и уже четвертый месяц Чонин - единственный житель Сеула. Он не знает, есть ли кто в других городах - связь была потеряна еще полтора года назад, и с тех пор он ее не наладил. Да и незачем ему, какой толк от того, что где-то кто-то есть? Он не покинет Сеул - он родился в этом городе, выживал, тут он и умрет. 

Но только при свете дня Чонин так во всем уверен, особенно в своей готовности закончить свои дни в городе, который давно умер. Не год, не два назад - четыре года, когда Сеул еще не подозревал, что обречен, Чонин как наяву видит триумф, свой и коллег, - лекарство от рака, вещество, изменяющее генетический код вируса. Чунмён до последнего не верил, что у них получилось, что они смогли, что справились. Чондэ был спокоен, как удав - он знал, что сыворотка сработает, ведь это его формула. (Его самоуверенность обернется для него трагедией - он обратится одним из первых). Чанёль же беспокойно перекатывался с носков на пятки и бормотал, что надо все пересмотреть, еще протестировать, обождать. Разумеется, его не слушали - все были слишком поглощены эйфорией от успеха исследований и экспериментов.  
(- Я вам говорил! Я предупреждал! - прокричит Чанёль из окна лаборатории, в которой запрется изнутри, чтобы застрелиться, - к тому времени его мать уже обратится в зомби, и он будет вынужден убить ее. Он не выдержит чувства вины и сам уйдет из жизни, чтобы не закончить, как она, чтобы его сестра не пачкала руки его отравленной кровью. Он не узнает, но сестра умрет на пару дней раньше - от руки Чонина, оказавшегося рядом, когда она начнет превращаться в монстра). Никто не мог спрогнозировать, что сыворотка, которую называли спасением человечества, чудо-лекарством, что будет доступно всем - и здоровым, и больным, - превратит всех в кровожадных чудовищ, мало чем отличающихся от мертвецов. Хотя, по сути, они и были мертвецами - их мозг уже не функционировал, тело двигалось лишь при помощи мышечной памяти и неукротимой ярости, ненависти к живым.   
Сыворотка дала сбой спустя два года, когда ее приняла большая часть населения Кореи. В этот раз люди поверили в излечение рака, увидев, как мужчина, стремительно угасавший от рака мозга, оправился и через три недели был абсолютно здоров. Их стали давать всем - и у кого обнаруживали опухоль или только намек на раковые клетки, и тем, у кого не было даже угрозы возникновения метастаз. Чунмён заставил всю семью пройти курс лечения – в последствие он об этом горько пожалел, когда пришлось собственноручно поджигать дом, в котором он запер всю свою родню. Он слушал душераздирающие, совершенно нечеловеческие крики тех, кто когда-то был его самыми близкими людьми, слушал и утирал непрекращающиеся слезы. Тогда он проклял и себя, и тот день, когда они представили свое средство от рака.   
\- Мы перевыполнили план, - сказал он, успокоившись и поднявшись с колен. - Мы уничтожили раковые клетки. И вместе с ними уничтожили человечество.   
Чонин был рядом и запомнил его слова - Чунмён был прав. Тех, кого не убила сыворотка, убили зомби, а тех, кто спасся от зомби, добивали выжившие - для профилактики, чтобы знать, что они не обратятся посреди ночи.   
С тех пор жизнь Кореи разделилась на дни и ночи в совершенно другом смысле. Дни были посвящены нахождению спасшихся, сбору провизии и поиску нор и гнезд мертвецов. А ночи были полны страха и отчаяния, дикого ужаса и криков боли. Чонин помнит то время, когда он прикрывал уши Сехуна, лишь бы он не слышал этих воплей раздираемых монстрами людей. Сехун уже даже не плакал от страха - разучился, да и не мог уже проливать слезы за других. Ему было важно, чтобы Чонин был рядом, живой, здоровый, теплый, _человечный_ , а остальное уже стало даже привычным фоном жизни. Привычно было утром выглянуть в окно и увидеть запекшуюся кровь и ошметки, когда-то бывшие человеком. Или выехать на внедорожнике и чувствовать хруст костей под тяжелыми колесами. Сехун даже перестал дрожать от этого звука - он просто абстрагировался от всего мира, кроме Чонина. Но, если честно, Чонин иногда боялся за него, потому что так и не смог привыкнуть к лицу-маске Сехуна - оно было слишком отстраненным и беспристрастным. Чонин ждал, когда Сехун снова будет смеяться и улыбаться, так же много, как в детстве, как в школе, как в университете, как всегда. Чонин надеялся, что они доживут до того дня, когда зомби не останется, и Сехун снова будет улыбаться. Но в глубине души он понимал, что это невозможно - ни вместе дожить, ни дождаться, что Сехун станет прежним. Никто уже не станет прежним.  
\- Ничто уже не будет прежним, - сказал Сехун однажды, сидя на кухне и чистя ствол своего Глока. Он выглядел уставшим и отчаявшимся, - мы не выживем. И когда я говорю мы, я имею в виду нашу человечность.  
(Ночью Сехуна укусит один из зомби, пробравшийся в их дом через окно - Чонин будет смотреть на болезненно-мучительное обращение Сехуна, глотая слезы. Сехун из последних сил прохрипит "помоги", и Чонин прострелит ему голову - Парабеллум 9х19 оставит во лбу Сехуна неаккуратную дыру и окрасит волосы на затылке в насыщенно-красный цвет. В эту ночь умрет человечность Чонина).

Чонин открывает глаза - сон о мертвом Сехуне преследует его еженощно, теперь еженощно, когда можно спать, не опасаясь, что мертвецы проникнут в квартиру. Он умывается водой, собранной в один из дождливых дней августа - она воняет, но Чонину уже не до этого. Он снова садится в свой внедорожник и объезжает город - он так привык к работе рейнджера за те два года, что теперь просто повторяет все то же самое, лишь бы не сойти с ума. Он разговаривает со своим отражением в мутном зеркале заднего вида ( _\- неважно выглядишь, дружище. - На себя посмотри, мудила_ ) и пытается думать, что все хорошо. Он выжил, зомби нет, а значит, можно уезжать. Или же кончать с этой чертовой недожизнью, но у него не хватает духу этого сделать. Его внимание привлекает движение возле давно покосившихся ворот Lotte World - кому теперь нужны эти неработающие груды железа? Подъехав ближе, он видит парня, прислонившегося к покореженным вратам - совершенно живого и даже вполне человека. Чонин пару раз сигналит ему и тут же вскидывает на него дробовик - ему отвечают Смиттом и Вессоном, целящимся ему в глаз.  
\- Парк аттракционов закрыт на ремонт, - кричит Чонин парню, и тот чуть заметно дергает плечами - скорее всего, это был смешок.  
\- Да я как-то заметил, - отвечает ему незнакомец и подходит ближе. Чонин понимает, что он пришел откуда-то из другого города. - Давно ты тут?  
\- С рождения, - Чонин не хочет называть годы, проведенные в борьбе за жизнь. - Откуда ты?  
\- Циндао, Китай, - парень смелеет и садится к Чонину в машину, не убирая пистолета. - Тао.  
\- Чонин, - представляется Чонин и даже удивляется тому, как он спокоен, несмотря на появление китайца в Сеуле. - Как тебя сюда занесло?  
\- Сам пришел, - пожимает плечами Тао. Он рассказывает, как сыворотка из Кореи проникла на рынок Китая, и как миллиард зомби наводнил улицы и города Народной республики. Он в красках расписывает свою жизнь, так похожую на жизнь Чонина - он тоже лишился из-за всего этого семьи, друзей, дорогого человека.  
\- Я не хотел убивать ее, правда, не хотел, - в его голосе уже нет боли и отчаяния, только тихая грусть. - Ифань поставил меня перед выбором - или он, или я. Я не мог позволить ей умереть от его рук, это должен был быть я. Я выстрелил три или четыре раза - не видел, куда стреляю.   
Чонин понимающе кивает головой, он знает, каково это - стрелять, когда слезы застилают глаза. Племяннику было всего десять, и он вылечился от рака крови, и стал первым, кого Чонину пришлось убить.   
\- Потом я привык стрелять без промаха - все же мы были спасателями, или как ты говоришь, рейнджерами, люди надеялись на нашу твердую руку, - голос Тао успокаивает, и Чонин даже останавливает машину возле какого-то здания - теперь они все серые и безликие, совершенно бессмысленные, как и его жизнь. Чонин закрывает глаза и слушает Тао, которому нужно выговориться - он же не Чонин, который разговаривал со своими отражениями ( _\- Все хреново, дружище. - И без тебя знаю, мудила_ ).  
Едва веки смыкаются, как Чонин снова оказывается в том дне, когда их - работников лаборатории, студентов медицинского факультета и курсантов военной академии - вырядили в комплекты защитного цвета и выдали каждому по винтовке, торжественно назвав рейнджерами - защитниками мирного населения. Чонин помнит перепуганные лица парней, еще не знавших, чего ждать от этих монстров. Помнит, как эти "рейнджеры" гибли десятками на первых же рейдах. Ему везло - он учился стрелять, когда убивал своих родственников/друзей/соседей, у него был опыт. А Сехун просто все время оказывался рядом - сначала он дико боялся, постоянно дрожал и никогда не попадал в цель.   
\- Мейли ездила вместе со мной - нет ничего хуже, чем убивать зомби на глазах у перепуганной девчушки, - Тао рассказывает о своей жизни, а Чонину кажется, что о его, только с другими именами. - Она кричала от страха даже тогда, когда я сжигал целое стадо этих уродов, - Чонин кивает, потому что Сехун тоже кричал, когда слышал вопли и вой.   
\- Сехун первым сделал решающий шаг, - Чонин прерывает монолог Тао, потому что знает, что то, что расскажет он - будет продолжением истории Тао. - Он взял меня за руку и сказал, что хотел бы выживать для чего-то. Кого-то.  
\- Мейли обещала, что мы поженимся, когда все кончится, - Чонин не прогадал - Тао повторил его судьбу. - Это было незабываемо - иметь что-то постоянное в мире, где никто не задерживался надолго.  
\- Любовь Сехуна придавала силы. Я убивал зомби ради него.   
\- Она убивала ради нашего будущего.  
\- Для чего мы теперь живем? - спрашивает Чонин, поворачиваясь к Тао. - Для кого?   
\- Я не знаю, Чонин. Не знаю, - Тао тоже поворачивается к нему и долго смотрит в глаза. Их глаза - отражения друг друга, потому что у обоих - только бесконечная усталость и страх умереть. 

Чонин приводит Тао в одну из квартир, в которой не воняет ни трупами, ни помоями, и прижимает его к стене, отрывисто дыша в шею. Тао все понимает и не отталкивает, а только притягивает ближе и целует в губы, отчаянно, отдавая всего себя. Но отдается в итоге Чонин, который хочет перестать заботиться обо всем, принимать решения - он выгибается под Тао и тяжело дышит. Тао двигается медленно, размеренно, потому что им совсем некуда спешить - в их распоряжении опустевший мегаполис и целая вечность. Чонин целует его слишком нежно и трогательно - перед его глазами образ Сехуна, изящного и хрупкого. Секс с ним всегда был тягуче-медленным, чтобы прочувствовать каждый миг, насладиться каждым мгновением. Когда живешь в постоянной гонке на выживание, хочется хоть в чем-то быть неспешным, неторопливым. У Тао в голове образ его Мейли - невысокой, худощавой, совершенно по-мальчишески костлявой, секс с которой был трепетно-волнующим. После всех жестоких убийств, как зомби, так и просто зараженных, Тао хотелось ласки и добра, особенно в этих теплых ласковых руках.   
После, лежа на продавленном матрасе, Тао спрашивает у Чонина:  
\- Ты его любил?  
\- До головокружения, - отвечает Чонин, рассматривая трещины на потолке. - Если бы не любил, не стрелял бы в голову. Хотя я бы все отдал за то, что бы вернуться назад и просто заколоть его. Лишь бы его прекрасное, безупречное лицо осталось нетронутым. А ты?  
\- Скорее всего, недостаточно, - Тао лежит на боку и рассматривает профиль Чонина, просто рассматривает, лишь бы на чем-то сосредоточиться и не расплакаться. Он все еще умеет плакать, несмотря на все, что происходило в его жизни, - он не очерствел сердцем.  
\- Почему?   
\- Я не смог ее убить сразу, понимаешь? Она мучилась. - "Сехун тоже", хочет сказать Чонин, но боится произнести, потому что боится снова услышать его крики.  
\- И что нам делать теперь? - Чонин поворачивается к Тао всем телом. - Как жить дальше?  
\- Я слышал, в Австралии еще остались люди, - Тао проводит пальцами по лицу Чонина. - Давай полетим в Австралию. Там наверняка найдется кто-то, с кем мы проживем долгую жизнь.  
\- Долгую, но бессмысленную жизнь, - резонно замечает Чонин, но он согласен лететь куда угодно. Теперь, когда он знает, что есть еще такие же выжившие, как и он, он не хочет оставаться в этом проклятом городе, отобравшем у него все. Тао говорит, что умеет управлять самолетом, и они едут в аэропорт в надежде найти хоть один уцелевший самолет.   
\- Если бы ты мог выбрать один день, в который хочешь вернуться, что за день бы это был? - спрашивает Чонин, пока они едут - ему совсем не хочется ехать в молчании, что уже так осточертело за несколько месяцев одинокого прозябания.   
\- День, когда Ифань пустил себе пулю в рот, - Тао заметно передергивает от воспоминаний. - Исина разорвали на части на его глазах. От боли он обезумел и застрелился. Я бы не дал ему этого сделать, убедил бы жить дальше. Без него стало ощутимо сложнее давать отпор мертвякам. А ты?  
Чонин не рассказал ему, что был одним из тех ученых, кто разработал сыворотку - он уверен, что Тао оторвал бы ему голову за это. Да Чонин и не собирался возвращаться в тот день, когда эксперимент окончился удачно - что бы он сделал для прекращения исследования? Устроил бойню? Исследования бы продолжились, даже без них.  
\- Ночь смерти Сехуна, - уверенно отвечает Чонин. - Я бы плотнее закрыл окно, я бы не спал всю ночь, лишь бы не потерять Сехуна.   
"Если бы не эти чертовы отряды рейнджеров, я бы никогда не встретил Сехуна. Он - лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Ради него я готов пожертвовать многими жизнями".   
Он этого не произносит вслух - Тао не поймет его любви, а любил Чонин не просто до головокружения. До умопомрачения, когда мозг отказывал, когда оставались только чистые эмоции.   
Тао хмыкает и начинает мурлыкать под нос песню, бывшую популярной лет пять назад. Чонин его поддерживает и подпевает громче - он так давно не отводил душу, он даже удивился, что знает слова. Вскоре они уже громко кричат скорее, чем поют песни из своей давно позабытой жизни. Кричат "Если я завтра умру"* и "Если сегодня - твой последний день"*.  
(Они не знают, что, выкрикивая эти слова, пророчат свое будущее. Тао врет про самолеты, то есть, недоговаривает - он умел, но сейчас уже и не вспомнит, как управлять самолетом. Тем более что он учился на кукурузниках, а в аэропорту нетронутыми остаются только Боинги, в не самом лучшем состоянии. Но он убедит Чонина, что справится, что они долетят до Австралии и начнут там новую жизнь. Может, там даже будет симпатичный маленький кореец или китаец с милым и звучным именем, и они за него даже подерутся, два тридцатилетних идиота. Но, несмотря на то, что им удастся взлететь и даже преодолеть часть пути, скажется долгое отсутствие эксплуатации - сначала откажет двигатель хвостовой части, потом от перенапряжения загорятся турбины. Чонин с отстраненным спокойствием будет смотреть на приближающуюся водную гладь, а Тао даже не предпримет попыток спастись - жить им все равно дальше незачем. Оба примут это как данность).  
\- Знаешь, Чонин, я слышал, в Австралии много овец и кроликов, - смеется Тао, замечая здание аэропорта.  
\- Отличная новость. Я давно не ел мяса, - Чонин тоже смеется, хотя почему-то уверен, что и не поест.  
\- Так здорово, что я нашел именно тебя, - совершенно серьезно говорит Тао, уже сидя в кабине пилота.  
\- Именно меня? - переспрашивает Чонин.  
\- Да, тебя. Человека. Человек нашел человека.  
\- Я - человек, - еле слышно произносит Чонин, когда они отрываются от земли.  
("Я - человек" - потратит Тао последний выдох, уходя на дно). 

\---  
Песни, которые кричат Чонин и Тао:  
Beenzino - If I die Tomorrow  
Nickelback – If today was your last day


End file.
